一日一日 HaruHaru
by Lunetaylina
Summary: She was 8 years old, with a long medical history. He was the class clown, he was the bug lover, he was the Emo, he was the artist, he was her best friend, and they were all close friends… until the drama of high school settled over the pack…
1. I was so Wrong, Forgive Me

Summary: She was 8 years old, with a long medical history. He was the class clown, he was the bug lover, he was the Emo, he was the artist, he was her best friend, and they were all close friends… until the drama of high school settled over the pack… Inspired by Big Bang's Haru-Haru (or Day by Day).

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO, just like the rest of you. I do not own Haru Haru, but I do praise BIG BANG, which I do not own either… but their people so I couldn't own them… This is a new story that came strong to me as soon as I got home from Girls' Camp… I missed my "weird" music… and my fanfics… ENJOY!

* * *

_I finally have you nuttin 'without you I am realizing _

_I was so wrong forgive me_

Naruto pulled his hand down his face as he looked out the classroom window. It seemed crazy that it was bright outside but everything just died on the inside.

He sat in his History class wondering where he had gone wrong, but he could've answered that without any brain power. It was the moment that haunted him more than anything else.

*FLASHBACK*

She sat across from him, quiet, not answering in full sentences, biting her lip.

Of course he loved her but over the last 3 months he couldn't help but notice a change in her, and in his best friend. Naturally one would believe there was something going on, but he didn't like to think that way not until he saw the two of them talking.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" he blurted out.

Hinata's lavender eyes widen as he stared at her boyfriend, "No…"

His eyebrows knitted together, "Are you sure? You know I don't really like it when people keep things from me, especially my own girlfriend?"

Her eyes narrowed as she caught on to what he was pulling at, "Naruto, I don't know what you want me to say."

"Way not start off by telling who you're seeing behind my back?" he hissed.

She crossed her arms, "Where is this coming from?"

"I asked you a question first." he stated coldly.

She stood up, holding her tears back, and gathered her stuff, "I have to be somewhere, so if I feel like putting up with you when I'm gone, I'll call."

"Answer me. I know you're seeing someone."

"Naruto," she said quietly. "You think I'm seeing someone. Maybe I'm seeing someone for a propose. I have to go."

"You take one step out that door, than you and I are over."

Hinata stopped in her tracks, "W-what are y-you-"

"I'm telling you that if I don't get a direct answer than you and I are done."

"If that is what you want, then you go right ahead and do it." she started out the door again. "By the way, you have no idea what you're talking about."

*FLASHBACK ENDED*

"Hey, idiot." a voice called him out of his day dream. "The bell rang."

Naruto blink but reluctantly pick up his stuff and followed his best friend.

Kiba, Shino and Sai were waiting for them by the front of the school, as they always did.

"It's not that, Shino. She's just been different. She's not her happy normal self anymore. It's really starting to scare me." Kiba explained as they grew closer.

"Why not ask Kurenia or Neji?" Sai piped up, glancing from his sketch pad.

Kiba shot a glance at Naruto and Sasuke before answering, "I did. Kurenia refused to answer anything, claiming that Hinata and Neji would be better to ask. When I asked Neji? Neji nearly punched me."

Naruto laughed, "So what did you do this time?"

Sasuke's phone rang at that moment; checking the caller ID he left his friends to answer it.

"Do you have any idea why Hinata's… I don't know, out of character?" Kiba smoothly accused.

"Well, I did break up with her." Naruto pondered aloud.

"YOU WHAT!" they shouted.

Unknown to Hinata but the 5 guys she was closest to had all developed a crush on her over the years. They were a pretty close pack.

Her best-best friend, Kiba Inuzuka, had started to like her from the moment she was introduced to the class in second grade. Shino Aburame, one more of best-best male friend, had gotten to know her when Kiba introduced her to him at recess and started to have romantic feelings a year or two after. Sai Ato, was another male friend and Sasuke's distant cousin, he was introduced to her at the beginning of middle school and started to like her when they were paired up for an art project. Naruto Uzumaki, was a long time crush and close friend, like Kiba and Shino he met her in 2nd grade but didn't see her as a girlfriend until they entered high school, the luckiest of the 4, and asked her out. Sasuke Uchiha, was a close friend from when they were babies, he never really had seen her as anything other than a sister and as far as his friends know that's all they ever are.

"You freaking idiot!" Kiba cried, choking him. "You should know how she is."

Sasuke rejoined the group, "I have to take off, I need to pick some people up. Sai, do mind giving me a ride?"

He packed his stuff up and stood, "No problem. We'll see you later."

**_~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~_**

"Take this turn." Sasuke instructed Sai.

"This is Hime's street." Sai stated.

"Just pull up to her house." he said.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." was the simple answer.

"You're going to Hinata's house. You said you needed to pick something up. What's going on?" Sai pressed.

Sasuke stared out the window, "She's been seeing a doctor. She's been seeing him about 3 months. We didn't know it was anything serious until he asked for her to come in every two weeks to chart her progress…" he sighed. "Recently, she's been asked to come in more affectedly."

"So you mean she's sick?" Sai asked.

He shook his head, "I wouldn't say sick. She's had this problem since she was a kid but she didn't think about it until 4th grade, even then she kept it a secret.

"Remember when I "ranaway" in 7th grade? She found me and flipped out, she told me by accident."

"Then it'll blow over." Sai hoped.

"We're not for sure… You cannot tell anybody. She's told everyone she can without hurting people, that's how it's going to stay. You don't open your mouth about a thing unless she tells you herself." threaten Sasuke.

Sai nodded and parked, "Who all knows?"

"The Hyugas, Sabakus, Tenten, Ino, Sakura and, of course, me." he said getting out. "Thanks for the ride."

Sai stared after his cousin… There was more to this and he knew it.

**_~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~_**

Sasuke sat with Neji and Tenten waiting for Hinata to come out of her check up.

"I told Sai." Sasuke said.

"You went and did what?" Tenten asked.

"I told Sai. I asked him to give me a ride and he asked."

"You could've lied." Neji said.

"I know but I wasn't about to. I think it be best to have one of the other guys knowing. It'll be less mourning."

"There will be mourning but it means less time. They have time to prepare for it." Tenten commented.

The doctor entered the waiting area, alerting their attention before speaking, "We've done some new test along with the same… We don't know when or how long but we do know that she's might make it through this one."

"Is there anything else? Is there anything that could help?" Tenten questioned.

He glanced out his clip board, "It may be dangerous, but if she were determine to keep living… We can have her in for a few more tests and determine if she's able to carry out, but over all it'd be best-"

"See what I don't get is when a doctor is talking to you and they drag on about what we need to do before we know what she's going to go through. Can you just get to the point?" Sasuke growled.

Tenten slapped his shoulder, "Never mind him. Carry on."

"As I was saying, we can have her in for a few more tests to see if she'd be able to make through the surgery. She's need a heart transplant."

"It's come to this?" Tenten asked.

"Sadly, yes. But having this condition since she was a child… it surprises me that she's still a-"

"Don't say it." both Neji and Sasuke said.

Doctor cleared his throat, "Well, she's just finishing changing. Whenever you have the chance give me a call we'll arrange something."

They nodded and sat back down.

"It's her choice, not yours." Sasuke said, meeting Neji's gaze.

"It is but how will we tell her it's either death or the transplant." Tenten asked.

"Just ask." a soft voice said, as she took the seat next to Sasuke. "And I think I'm going with the surgery."

"Hinata-"

She held up a hand, "Like you said, Sasuke, it's my choice. I might not make but at least I had a chance, right?"

Neji looked at his cousin, "I might have wanted you dead when I was 13 but that's not the case here, Hinata."

"I know but once it's my choice." she defended. "Besides I might not have a future in the Hyuga but I do in something else. I'm 16 years old, I don't think I'm ready to die just yet."

Neji stood up and paced, "We'll have to double check with your father."

Hinata's face paled.

"Are you trying to give her a heart attack?" Tenten hissed as she stood. "Sasuke, why don't you go and take Hinata out. We'll take care of her father, call Sai, ask if he could give you guys a ride home."

Before either of them could answer Tenten dragged Neji off somewhere.

"Like we have a choice now," Hinata sighed, standing up. "So, he knows?"

Sasuke stood up and followed her, "Yep, I told him. Are you scared?"

She smiled up at her friend, and clasped her hands in front of her, "You sure like changing the subject faster than one can answer, don't you?"

"You seem careful for a person who just found out they might die." he answered bluntly.

She clapped her hands, "I guess it's because I've already died."

The Uchiha stopped, "What?"

Her lavender eyes looked at him innocently, "Naruto, didn't tell you? Hmhm *giggle*, I guess it's expected. He broke up with me, which brings me to what might be my final request."

Sasuke glared at the 16 year old that stood, laughing and happy in front of him.

She met his eyes as her face fell, "I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone. But since Sai already knows, he can be in on it."

"What are you planning?"

"Promise me, please." she begged.

He didn't answer.

She grinned, knowing she had won.

**_

* * *

_**

Author Notes:

1) For those Big Bang fans, you can guess what's going to happen but don't tell any one. I plan on dragging this one into a multi-chapter for as long as I can.

2) Keep an eye out for my first FanFic "The Homecoming", I'm finishing up the chapter. I should be able to update as soon as my co types up the ending. (We switch off at the ends of chapters)


	2. My Broken Heart like a Wave

Summary: She was 8 years old, with a long medical history. He was the class clown, he was the bug lover, he was the Emo, he was the artist, he was her best friend, and they were all close friends… until the drama of high school settled over the pack… Inspired by Big Bang's Haru-Haru (or Day by Day).

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO and HARU-HARU. Kishimoto owns NARUTO, while Big Bang owns HARU-HARU. I'm sure most of you have seen Azn-Gurl868's DAY BY DAY, so to clear things up. I did not steal this idea from her, I'm also, no, completely sure, she didn't steal this from me. Her story is a SasuSaku, and after reading this one if anyone is interested in SasuSaku than read it, after reading my chapter first.

* * *

_My broken heart like a wave; My shaken heart like a wind_

_My heart vanished like smoke_  
_It can't be removed like a tattoo_  
_I sigh deeply as if a ground is going to cave in_  
_Only dusts are piled up in my mind_  
_(say goodbye)_

Sai, Sasuke and Hinata were walking to the car after dinner and a movie together.

"So, if the surgery goes right then you'll be okay right?" Sai asked as the cool night air rushed over them.

Hinata shook her head, "There's a chance that even after I'll still have problems but with it I'll be able to live. Even if it doesn't help a whole lot I'll be able to say that I saw my 18th birthday."

"Was that a joke?" both cousins asked smirking slightly.

She giggled, "I have to try to be cheerful in some way, don't I?"

They chuckled a bit, "You should and that's good."

Hinata caught Sasuke's eye and her smiled slipped a bit. Sasuke sensing her intense staring had stopped and returned it; leaving Sai to walk ahead, who stopped when he noticed the footsteps behind him stopped.

Just seeing the way they were staring at each other made it clear they had something to talk about, and by the way the air between them almost seemed visible he could also tell it was very important.

"I'll just meet you guys in the car." The artist claimed, plastering on a fake smile before heading to the vehicle.

"So?" Sasuke started, stuffing his handing into his jeans. "I'll take a guess, you want to finish what we started before Sai came to pick up?"

She bit her lip and nodded lightly, "Um, yeah."

"I'm going to hate myself for this later." He muttered.

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

Naruto, Kiba and Shino wandered out of the mall.

"Are you sure this will get her to take me back?" the blond asked as he glanced back into the Barnes & Noble bag.

Shino nodded but it was Kiba who spoke.

"Relax, we've known Hinata better than most people. She loved this stuff." He explained.

They walked a bit more before they stopped to get something to drink.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Shino said to Naruto as they waited in line. "Why did you break up with her?"

"The question is, why would _anyone_ break up with her?" Kiba interjected.

Naruto glanced down at the counter where his hands rested, "Well, it started three months ago, when she started running off for hours sometime even canceling dates. At first I was worried but then I noticed her starting to hesitate when I asked a question. Like she was choosing her words carefully, as not to let off any hints to what she'd been up too. I thought that maybe she had gotten in a fight with her father and was scared of telling anyone but when I confronted Neji about it all he said was 'No, in fact, her father has been very sincere to her for awhile now'. Then I thought if that wasn't the problem then maybe she was just having her period…

"After the first month her disappearing became more… noticeable, I guess you can say. The girls started to whisper to her about things, Lee was always asking if she was feeling well when she looked pale. At one time Tenten wouldn't even let me touch her when she fainted, but that wasn't what got me suspicious. Sasuke was the one who pushed me away and he was the first one to actually hug her when she woke up.

"Then the third month began and Neji was always speaking with Sasuke about appointments or something, and how Hinata was suppose to be here and there at a certain time and place… She started to ignore me, run off, be pulled away by Neji, Tenten, Lee or Sasuke. I asked Neji again what the problem was and he answered with a 'It is none of your business, Uzumaki. It is between her and those who already know.'"

Kiba and Shino just stared at him.

"You thought that little shy Hinata was cheating?" they both asked.

"I know stupid, right?"

They just nodded.

As they head outside they noticed three people exited also. One black/blue duck butt shaped hairstyle, one raven flattened hair and, the unmistakable, black/purple head of hair.

"So this is what he had to run off to?" Kiba said crossing his arm with his voice ringing with venom.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Besides Sai is with them and Naruto you did break up with her." Shino pointed out.

The blond nodded and started to walk again only praying it was nothing but a day out with friends.

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

The next day at school when Sai and Sasuke joined the group Kiba was hounding them in a second.

"So, what did you do last night? Did you guess go see a movie or something? Find a pretty girl to hang out with?" questions kept flying in from left and right, front and back, up and down until finally the Uchiha had enough.

"Will you quit with the fucking questions? Okay, yes, we did go out with Hinata but only as friends because she needed cheering up. Why? Ask Naruto for that answer." He spat before sitting back down, trying to calm himself.

"I told you it was nothing." Shino hummed, as he glanced up from his biology text book.

"Did you really just go to cheer her up?" Naruto asked, looking down.

Sai nodded, "Yep, because some of was not man enough to stay with her."

"Sai, shut up." Sasuke hissed almost slapping him with a book.

Naruto looked up at his best friend, "You do know I still love her right?"

"That much is obvious but I can't say she might still feel the same way about you." He said. "I'm sorry, but you should try to talk to her."

Naruto nodded, "I was playing to. Last night we, Kiba, Shino and me, we went to the mall and picked up a few stuff for her. Hopefully, she takes me back if I apologize for-"

"Thinking she was a backstabbing lying slut that went behind your back and cheated." Sai finished for him, not looking up from the sketch pad.

"Sai, shut up." They all said.

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

"Do you feel okay, Hinata?" Sakura asked when their friend entered the classroom.

"Do you need to sit down, Hinata?" Ino asked when their friend approached them.

The heiress giggled, "Yes, I do feel well, Sakura, thank you for asked. Ino, thanks for asking and yes I would like to sit down."

"You're cheerful for someone who might die." Sakura said before Ino's hand clamped over mouth.

"Don't mind her." Ino said, nervously.

Hinata smiled, "Its fine. Sasuke said the same thing yesterday."

Tenten and Temari were talking outside the classroom.

"Are you sure? I mean, she's been through worst." Temari said.

Tenten nodded, "It was hard on Neji, too. He want her to live but he doesn't want her to go through with it."

"He told her, didn't he?"

"Yep; she used her 'You-will-be-working-for-me-one-day-so-listen-to-what-I-have-to-say-before-I-fire-your-ass-in-the-future' voice and said it was her choice and she wanted to take the chance."

"There isn't really anything we can do about it then." The senior said. "What about Naruto, does he know?"

The brunette shook her head, "Neji, spilled the beans. Naruto broke up with her because he thought she was cheating."

"That little… well, well, well, speak of the devil." The dirty blond said watching as the blond boy walked toward the classroom.

He was about to enter when the two friend created a barrier to the room.

"Hey!"

Temari snarled, "What's this I hear about her breaking poor Hinata heart?"

He didn't answer.

"You better come up with one quick, Uzumaki, or I'm going to kick you from here the South Pole."

"I was going to talk to her about that. So if I can just get past here…" he said as he tried to get past only to be stopped by Tenten pushing him back.

"Not going to happen. I want you to talk to her, I do, but with all that she's been going through I think it'd be best that you give her some breathing room."

"Didn't seem like she needed breathing room last night." He muttered.

"Excuse me? What was that?" the two girls leaned toward him.

"Nothing, can you just tell her I need to talk to her? If she had time tell her to meet me at my locker?"

Temari put her hands on her hips, "I'll think about it. Now scram before I change my mind about letting you live today."

Tenten turned to her friend as the boy started back down the hall, "You almost remind me of Anko… But the creepy part is that if you're Anko than Shikamaru must be Kakashi… Which makes sense because he's lazy, too, right?"

"Naw, Nara is lazy but Hatake is always late. Anko is the crazy adopted daughter of a mad scientist but I'm the bossy sister of two annoying brothers. There is big difference."

"Neither of you make sense and its scaring me." said the light brown haired girl that just walked past them.

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

Sai waited in the car, after school, as Hinata and Sasuke talked about. Bored out of his mind he tried to sneak a peek once and again just to see what they were doing and for the past few minutes they did nothing but talk and talk. They could have done that over the phone.

He could already guess what was happening and that was the reason he decided to stick around.

"Are you sure about this, Hinata?" Sasuke asked, taking her hand in his and holding it. "He still loves you."

She nodded, "I know this is way I should do it. He needs to move on from me even if I do make it. He made his choice he wanted to leave me."

Sasuke brushed her hair out of her face…

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

Naruto, Kiba and Shino were walking out of school when Naruto stopped and stared at the couple in the parking lot. It took him a few minutes before noticing it was Sasuke and Hinata but even then it wasn't he who figured it out.

"What the mmhmm." Kiba was silenced my both Naruto and Shino as they just stood and watched.

Though both the teens that stood next to Naruto would never admit it but both their hearts were breaking seeing yet another boy from their group take the girl they all liked.

Hinata moved and pulled something off her finger and handed it to Sasuke. Naruto absentmindedly rubbed the ring that was still on his finger. He had never taken it off since the day they got them and he never noticed but she never took off either… that was until that moment.

Sasuke looked at the object in his hands, said something and touched her shoulder as if to reassure her of something

Her soft lips moved exchanging words with Sasuke before walking away.

Before Kiba or Shino could stop the blond teen he started to move toward his best friend.

* * *

Author's Note:

1) I hope that was enough to clench the thirst of those who like this story. I'm trying to add some the MV into this story but it is a multi-chapter so I stretch this as far as I can.

2) I also hope that this was more detailed then the first chapter. By the way, I edited my first chapter so it shouldn't have a lot mistakes.

3) I am now a beta reader so if anyone needs one I am one for grabs.

4) I would also like to thank: **Rose Tiger, MGS Jesus **and **taiga-tan1000** for reviewing this story. Thanks for the feed and tips.

5) I also want to add that I feel so geeky because I found out I'll be in Science and English Honors next year as well as be in the band.

6) I would also like to let you know if there is any request for songs that the reads want to see as a multi chapter let me know because I'll be more than happy to do that.

7) I NEED HELP! There was this NejiTen fanfic I read a few months back that I love. Tenten is on a dance with Haku as he partner. Haku is gay but Neji doesn't know that so he thinks that Haku and Tenten are dating. Anyways if you know what story I'm talking about let me know.

8) VOTE! If any of Haru Haru readers are The Homecoming fans too vote if you want it to continue because I'm running out idea and my co-writer is on the run. Email ideas on how Hinata should take Sasuke down for the count.


	3. You Don't Answer Anything as I Cry

Summary: She was 8 years old, with a long medical history. He was the class clown, he was the bug lover, he was the Emo, he was the artist, he was her best friend, and they were all close friends… until the drama of high school settled over the pack… Inspired by Big Bang's Haru-Haru (or Day by Day).

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own NARUTO or HARU HARU. All I know is the story plot of this probably suckish chapter i wrote, enjoy it anyways.

* * *

_Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you_

_But somehow I managed to live on (longer) than I thought_

_You don't answer anything as I cry out "I miss you"_

_I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless_

The blond gripped the Uchiha's shoulder and forced him to turn around, "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing you have to worry about, loser." Sasuke answered,

"You looked way to comfortable touching Hinata for it not to be my business. So, what did she hand you?" he growled as he took a closer step to Sasuke.

"Back away from me, Naruto." he growled as he pushed his friend away.

"What did she give you, huh? Was it a ring? How could you? You know I still love her, I thought you only saw her as a sister." Naruto pointed out as he continued to advance on his friend.

"I told you that she might not feel the same way!" Sasuke shouted even as they closed in on each other.

"Guys, don't start this here." Kiba said, pushing them away from each and trying to keep his body between them.

Sasuke brushed his hand off his shoulder, "I wasn't going to start anything with him because there is nothing to start about. I'm going."

The Uchiha made his way past an ever quiet Shino toward his cousins car.

"She was with you this whole time. You're the one she was cheating with, weren't you?"

"Ha," Sasuke turned on his heel and stared straight at his friend. "It's funny how you think that she has the heart to hurt someone like that. Hinata never, and would never, do such a thing to you, Naruto, or anyone else, for that matter. She was only keeping something to keep you from hurting… You know what? I am done. I want to go home, finish my homework, take a shower and go to bed. I have nothing I have to fight you for at the moment."

Finishing the rant he turned back around and walked away from a Suffer in Silence Shino, Upset Uzumaki and (insert choice of words here) Kiba.

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

Hinata sat a few tables away from Naruto. She was talking with her science lab group, blushing at some of the things they talked about. She was happy, she was giggling, she was smiling… it seemed like she didn't even miss him.

She glanced at the clock before starting to clean up her part of the table.

Hinata went on with her life like nothing was happen, she went on with life.

He missed her, he felt almost empty without her. Sure it sounded selfish, sure he was jealous but only because he had always thought of Hinata as his.

His blue eyes watched as she headed out of the classroom to meet Ino and Sakura in the hall.

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

"So, how was the class?" Sakura asked as they made their way to the next block.

"90 minutes with a boy that broke your heart." Ino said to herself.

Hinata didn't answer.

She had felt his gaze on her throughout the whole class. Whether he was angry at her, sad, or missed her it still hurt to see-

A hand hooked around her wrist and stopped her, "We need to talk, okay? Just listen."

Hinata's heart stopped, not serious people, along with her feet. Her lavender eyes widened at the tiled floor. She didn't move; all she could was wait for what came out of his mouth next.

"Hinata. I messed up, okay? I'm sorry."

She slowly nodded her head still not looked at him, "I know you're sorry but for what?"

He let her wrist drop knowing she would leave yet, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. That I thought you cheated… Hinata, I miss you. Just give me one more chance."

Now she turned to face her ex, "I miss you, too, but you're the one who ended it and I'm not so sure if there will be another time."

Not able to face him much longer Hinata turned a hurried down the hall. If she was lucky he wouldn't follow her and she'd be able to hide the evidence of crying without being caught by anyone.

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

At the end of the day, Naruto, unable to control his anger, started to search for the one he could blame this one, Sasuke. He slammed his fist against the locker, making the slightest dent in the metal. He was out for blood.

He stormed down the hall as he made his way to his locker. The aura around him green from Bumming Blue to Raging Red. He didn't bother to notice the students staring at him, or the fact that many of them he shoved out of his way. The only thing on his mind was beating Sasuke into a bloody pile of human remains.

The Uchiha stood placing his books into the locker as the blond approached, to enwrapped in his thoughts he didn't sense the veil of bloodlust over him until a fist connected with a jaw with a sickening crack.

Heads turned in time to watch Naruto lunge at the raven haired male.

"What the hell?" Sasuke growled trying to dodge his friend.

"You know what the problem is. You freakin' know what the problem so don't even ask." he snapped as he took another swing.

By this point neither needed to talk to each other as the crowd began to circle them. Neither needed words to exchange with each other.

The Uchiha blocked the best he could before it got out of hand. From the corner of his eye he saw the other 3 guys watching in pure shock.

Now they were both returning blows. Punch for punch, kick for kick. Until Naruto decided to tackle Sasuke to the ground.

"You're a bastard, you know that. You're a filthy bastard!" he shouted as he slammed his fist against Sasuke's pretty face.

"Okay, that enough." Kiba shouted as he tried to hauled Naruto off the Uchiha.

The blond struggled against the brunette and eventually succeed in escaping only to pounce of the raven haired teen again.

When Kiba dove in to pull them away from each other Sai and Shino joined. Shino helped Kiba push Naruto off and away, keeping hold of his arms as Sai helped up his cousin up and held him back.

"Hate you, I freaking hate you!" Naruto hissed at his friend before the principal came up.

"Mr. Uchiha, Naruto, office. Now." Tsunade said her hands on her hips.

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

"Sasuke, you may go. Naruto, I would like you stay for a while."

The door slammed closed by a pissed off Uchiha and then every thing was quiet as Tsunade prepared her rant.

"I understand how you may feel about this situation butt it is no reason to start it at school. I don't want this to happen again, am I understood? If you want to pick a fight with Sasuke Uchiha do it on your own time not mine." she stated.

She waited a moment before he nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why did you start it?"

"It's nothing school related if you're wondering that." he answered looking away from her.

"I could have guessed that much. So what's the deal? Or do I have to call in-"

"No." he said snapping his head toward the principal.

"It's the Hyuga girl, right?" she questioned with a small smirk. "What happen? She leave you for your best friend?"

"She didn't end it… and he's not my friend, not anymore."

"So it is the Hyuga. Who ended it?"

"Lady Tsunade, you shouldn't pick on the students." Shinuze said as she walked into the room.

"Very well, Naruto, you may go. And I don't want to catch you fighting in this school again."

* * *

Author Notes:

1) Kind of short? Yes, I know. It was longer but the program I was using decided to lock all my work so I couldn't do anything.

2) Heads up, I'm going to skip the chorus after the next chapter I think I'll be saving that for the end of the story.

3) I don't know whether I do or don't want to kill off Hinata at the end. I'm thinking of putting up a voting poll soon. I might not though because I'm not sure anyone will want to vote on it. If any readers don't want Hinata to die at the end then tell me other wise I might.


	4. Did You Forget Completely?

_**Summary: She was 8 years old, with a long medical history. He was the class clown, he was the bug lover, he was the Emo, he was the artist, he was her best friend, and they were all close friends… until the drama of high school settled over the pack… Inspired by Big Bang's Haru-Haru (or Day by Day).**_

Disclaimer: I do not anything but the plot of the story. Haru Haru belongs to Big Bang so maybe I don't own the story lot either. Sorry but I forgot to thank some of the reviewers in the second chapter so thank you to: **taigan-tan1000, MGS Jesus, Rose Tiger, K.999999999, dark-lelu, P5yCH0, lyiaRose...**

* * *

_What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry?_

_Dear can you even see me, did you forget completely?_

_I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can't get close nor try to talk to you_

_I spend long nights by myself, erasing my thoughts a thousand times_

Sasuke cleaned himself up after being sent home. He silently cursed himself for ever agreeing to play along with her. She might not see it but she was slowly killing him; he had been dying since the day he ended it with her and it had only gotten worse since they started "dating".

The whole idea was stupid; soon enough the rest were going to join the fight over her. Through he never really liked her in that way Sasuke would still be caught in it like Neji and the girls.

"Sasuke!" his older brother called from the living room. "She's coming up!"

He dove for the bathroom to clean himself off; she saw him like this she would freak out.

Hinata walked into the room and looked around, "Its been awhile since I've been in here. So Sasuke, you read-. What happen?"

He smirk a little and took her by the hand, "Maybe later, let's get you to your appointment."

Once in the car Hinata looked at his battered face and started to cry, "Naruto did that, didn't he?"

"I said that I'll tell you after your appointment." he answered pilling out of the drive.

"No, Sasuke. He didn't need to go that far-"

"Yes he did. Naruto may look like he never gets mad but when he does, he'll tear things apart."

"He should have came after me."

"He's ignored you before high school, he'll move on-"

"I want him to but if he was going to hit you it should have been me." she said looking out of the windshield.

"Then he'd get killed by his friends, your friends and your father."

"Father never liked him anyways, he would have killed Naruto someday." she smiled softly.

Sasuke looked at the girl from the corner of his eye. Hinata Hyuga, the shy, soft spoken, non-violent Hyuga heiress was just as broken as her ex.

"I don't get it," he confessed. "You love that blond but how many times was he the cause of your tears before you guys where together, then and now? I remember seeing you come out of the bathroom today, you don't lie every well. Did he do something today?"

Hinata bit her lip and stared out the window as they pulled to a stop, "He talked to me."

"You know people are always going to be there for you, Hinata? You don't need to cry alone." he said as the red light turned back to green.

"But you do it all the time." she whispered.

She was right. Sasuke had to much honor to cry with anybody, much less cry period.

"Do as I say not as I do." he said with a smirk.

"If it was only that easy." she murmured.

He sighed heavily, "Listen, when you were with him all you ever saw was the guy that stood beside you. You forgot completely about the people behind you; they're behind you to catch you if you ever fell. You forgot you had me, Sai, Kiba and Shino. You've known Kiba and Shino and you were friends with them before the rest of us."

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

Despite their conversation that day time still went by and as time went by it became obvious that Hinata was wearing a mask.

Sure she smiled, she laughed and she joked. She hopped around, she shouted and cheered. But when she thought no one would be watching she'd stare off into space, her eyes glassy; she'd almost start crying if someone didn't say something.

But then as they were waiting for her finish up a test they started talking.

"It's not like we can jump him for no reason." Ino reasoned.

"If he tries to talk to her again I'll have a reason." Temari growled.

Most of them were there. Temari, Tenten, Sakura and Ino. Neji, Lee, Sasuke and Shikamaru. They were on the topic of Hinata slowly increasing depression. It seemed like Sasuke's argument with her the other day didn't help but just really sped up the process.

"What gives him the right to walking into Hinata's life and rip her already damaged heart out of her chest?" Temari continued.

"Can't you be quiet?" Sasuke moaned as he stretched his legs out.

Temari turned on her heel and stocked over the boy, "And you, if you had just shut your goddamn pie whole and refused Hinata's offer then both the Knucklehead and the Princess wouldn't be killing themselves!"

"Temari," Shikamaru started, but was drowned out as his girlfriend kept up her ranting.

"Have you seen her? Have you seen him? They look as if they haven't slept in days! They look like fucking zombies and why? Because they can't talk to each other, they can't even touch each other because your bastard ass is creating a false barrier that shouldn't even exist! Do you not realize how much its hurting both your best friend and the girl you like?"

"Temari," Sakura hissed from her seat next to Ino.

"What? Don't you notice? Every guy in their group, _every_ guy stares at her the same way. Naruto was the lucky one, he was the one who got her first, he was the one she choose. She couldn't pick Shino or Kiba her best friends, Sai was Sai and she knew he'd always be Ino's whether or not he knew it. As for Sasuke he was always waiting, weren't you?"

"I have never saw her in a romantic way, if you're asking that."

"Bullshit!"

"Okay, that is enough, Temari." Ino stepped in. "This is no one's fault. Now go and sit down. We _are _here to support Hinata not point fingers. None of us can change her idea of getting over him. If dating his best friend is how she wants to go about it then let her. For the shy girl she's stubborn and all of us should know that."

Sasuke blocked out the rest of the group as he stunk into his own thoughts.

Maybe he lied just a little. He had once saw Hinata as more then just a friend. He was always waiting for her, at least in the beginning of her and Naruto's relationship. If someone had asked him when they were in middle school who he liked it would have been Hinata. He couldn't remember all the times he wanted had watching his ceiling at night and only thinking of her…

But that was middle school; this was high school. It was a whole new ballgame. For this he could only finish he had been smart enough to avoid it.

* * *

Author's Notes:

1) This chapter sucked. When I say suck I mean majorly sucked. May end up rewriting it later on, if I see fit. I don't know. I think this chapter was just a filler until the next one.

**2) VOTE! I have a poll up on my profile. "Should Hinata die at the end HaruHaru?". So its either a yes or no question. Although, I know Hinata is a character that you just have to like (my friend and I were discussing this and we were like Hinata is one of the most loved characters, you hardly see any Hinata bashing. Its true I haven't read any Hinata bashing) but I might just end up killing her off because if I don't then I'll have to thinking of a way to end it. If you want Hinata to live vote and send in ideas!**


	5. If We Pass Each Other

Summary: She was 8 years old, with a long medical history. He was the class clown, he was the bug lover, he was the Emo, he was the artist, he was her best friend, and they were all close friends… until the drama of high school settled over the pack… Inspired by Big Bang's Haru-Haru (or Day by Day).

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO or HARUHARU.

* * *

_We passed each other on the street if_

_I was walking behavior and the way you did or did not go as_

_You are our memories of the past, if you continue to think about_

_I will find you can fly_

It had been days since any one had seen Hinata and everyone who didn't have a clue what was going on was worried.

Though Sai respected the little game his cousin and her were playing it was still a little to much not seeing. It had came to a point when he had asked where she was and Sasuke had simply 'hn'-ed at him and walked away.

The day she returned she looked worst then she had before she had disappear. When questioned by him she had answered with "Testing."

It had took him only a second to process the meaning of that and when he had figured it out she had already left to be with her girlfriends.

Sai had tried to get close to her but in the end she'd disappear before he would reach her. Soon it had become obvious that both her and him were beginning to get sick of the game but neither had made the move to stop it. As Sasuke and Hinata distanced themselves from the rest of the boys he started to hang with the others.

He started to get back to normal but with the small hint of worry for the girl, who was having it worst then they were… until the day Naruto hadn't turned up for school.

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

"Damnit, Naruto, pick up the damn phone." Kiba shouted and threw his cell into back seat. "I'm going in to get him, who's coming?"

Without giving a full answer the remaining two, Sai and Shino, had gotten out of the car and followed Kiba up to Naruto's apartment.

Knocking before entering they open to the door only to fine the place in completely darkness.

"Hey, Naruto?" Kiba asked as he stepped over the threshold. "Whoa, man, what is that smell?"

The apartment of in total chaos. Clothes and paper scattered across the floor.

Shino stepped in with a crunching sound under his foot, kneeling down to figure out what he had stepped on. Without light around he ran his fingers over it and cutting himself in the process. "Glass."

"The idiot smashed the lights? You got to be kidding me." the dog lover groaned.

Shino slipped is cell phone out to use the small screen light, "Follow me."

As they ventured farther into the caveman's house they found it hadn't only been the foyer's light that had suffered a terrible fate.

"Do you hear… water?" Kiba had suddenly asked as they past a closed door.

Sai had turned back around and listened closely before opened the door. The bathroom was empty but the water from the shower was running and the mirror broken.

"His phone's dead." Shino stated before toss the small device to Kiba who just stared at it.

Sai went by almost in a panic as he moved toward Naruto's room. If he had guess right the broken mirror was man made and not my throwing about around.

Crashing the lock door down they saw the blond on his bed in front of the TV screen. Watching videos of the once happy couple.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Kiba shouted as he brushed past Sai and Shino to stand in front of the poor boy like a mother would do.

Naruto wasn't looking at him, he wasn't paying attention to any of them. All he saw was the dim light of the TV screen behind Kiba's knees, always catching faint hints of the dark indigo hair he had come to love.

"Snap out of it! You're scaring me, Naruto. What happen?" Kiba persisted as the other's joined.

Sai reached out instinctively and pulled Naruto's hands forward enough to see the blood reflect of the light.

Kiba growled, "Screw this. Get up, we're going out. You are not staying in this hell hole any longer then you already have. Shino, go find some clothes he can. Sai… find extra light bulbs."

The Ato had only one thing on his mind as he searched for lights was how bad both their behaviors were, or were they weren't.

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

Shino could remember almost everyday since the day she had moved in. Kiba introducing her to him, her receiving her first golden star, her animal report, her first letter grade, the day they graduated elementary school and the first day of middle school, and high school. Somehow over the years she had brought all of them; him, Kiba, Sai, Sasuke and Naruto together. It was sometime amazed him, it always amazed him, how the once fragile little girl was liked by everyone.

Right now there were 4 of the 5 guys all packed into Sai's car, rolling out of the mall parking lot of shopping for new things for the blond idiot, who was practically killing himself.

Out of no where there was just this feeling that something was about to happen. He kept an eye on things to make sure of 1) Naruto didn't decide to jump over the railing and 2) always looking for someone.

Kiba was to busy nagging on Naruto, Sai seemed so dead himself and Naruto was more or less already gone.

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

Sasuke flinched visibly as Hinata got back into the car.

"Thank you for taking me." she said as she pulled out the new book from her bag. "I've been waiting for this to come out for awhile."

He flinched again. The injury on his chin was burning again, although he didn't show it on the inside he was crying because of the pain.

"Sasuke?" The Hyuga princess said as set the book down. "Is it hurting again?"

He shook his head.

"Sasuke, I know you're lying." she said softly as she reached out to touch the cut causing him flinch once again. "If you let look at it there might be something I can do."

He relaxed a little bit as she scooted closer but not by much he just has this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and he didn't know why.

Hinata examined it and bit her lip, "What did you do after it happen?"

"Principal's office."

"When you got home?" she asked again.

"Took a shower."

"No cleaning? Alcohol would have helped, it may be infected." she whispered as she let him go.

"I highly doubt it." he said.

She looked down at her knees, "Sasuke, do you hate me?"

His dark eyes glanced at the girl in which had spoken.

Her frame had became smaller, she was skinner like she hadn't eaten in weeks, her eyes were tired and she looked as if she were about to cry. At this poin the wonder if her appearance was caused by her ex or the tests she had been through; at this point it was really hard to tell which had.

Sasuke watched as she came closer and closer to cracking under the silence before he finally spoke.

"Why would you think that I hated you?" he asked.

"Because of what I'm doing."

"And what could you be doing?" he asked leaning back. "Hinata you're like a princess in most peoples' eyes. How could you ever do anything wrong?"

"Don't play with me! Look at me, do I look like I'm kidding? I might go into cardiac arrest in a couple of days, I may die in a couple of days, I have killed the only boy I loved and I'm forcing his best friend to fake date me." she said not shedding a tear… yet.

"Look, if I didn't want to do it I wouldn't have agreed."

She nodded but she didn't buy it.

"Come here." Sasuke said throwing an arm around her and pulling her into a hug.

Neither teens noticed the three boys standing in front of the car until an object shattered against the windshield

* * *

Author's Notes:

1) HaruHaru is closing in to the end and I have no idea how I'm going to go about the ending because no one wants Hinata to die. **K.K. Slidder999999999** sent an idea in so thank you. A NaruHina is a absolute yes although I have no clue how to go about it. I was leaning toward Hinata not ending up with any of the guys but although it was highly considered NaruHina is for sure, so no need to worry.

2) Thanks to **OrangeBackpack **for reviewing the fourth chapter.

3) The poll has come to a close with 3 2 in voting. As said before NaruHina is a go. Thanks to all those who have voted.


	6. Always be Happy As if Nothing Happen

Summary: She was 8 years old, with a long medical history. He was the class clown, he was the bug lover, he was the Emo, he was the artist, he was her best friend, and they were all close friends… until the drama of high school settled over the pack… Inspired by Big Bang's Haru-Haru (or Day by Day).

Disclaimer: This chapter is a double feature to celebrate for whatever reason there may be. I don't own NARUTO, Kishimoto beat most of us to the punch. I also don't own HARUHARU, as far as I'm aware the boys from BigBang do because I have no clue who wrote it.

* * *

_Always be happy with him, (so) I can not have another heart_  
_Even the smallest regret will not be eliminated_  
_If I feel like I'm jealous as well as the living_

"We just bought that!"

Naruto didn't care as he went to Sasuke's door, "So what's going on?"

Hinata felt like crying again, she wouldn't show it not until he left.

"I need to talk to you." the blonde said to the girl.

Sasuke stopped her before she could get out, "What you can say to her is something you can say in front of us."

Naruto visibly growled at the boy before turning to glare at the girl, "You can have him. I don't care anymore what you do. You can go fuck him as much as you want but never come running to be when he breaks your heart. I don't care anymore."

"Naruto," Sai tried to stop him from going to farther.

Who was this going to help? Him? Her? It wasn't going to help anybody and defiantly not her.

"I accept the fact that I dumped you, you deserved it."

Hinata winced and a small sob came from her throat although it was unheard by everyone else.

"I won't bother you and you won't bother me. I'll leave you alone; you leave me alone."

Sai and Shino were a little late in pulling Naruto away before he said something that effected patient.

"I hate you, Hinata. I have nothing to do with you anymore." he spat.

Hinata's eye widen as the words were said. She couldn't breathe and Sasuke noticed as he started to think of ways to get out of there so they could talk or something anything to get her to calm down. Silently he vowed to kill the idiot if she had a heart attack.

Sai took one look at the worry in his cousin face and knew what needed to be down. Shoving Naruto in the car with Shino making sure he stayed in; he got back into the drivers seat and left. He knew he would call later to figure out if she was alright; he knew Kiba would be hounding him about that when they got back; he knew that Hinata's friend would most likely cut off Naruto's head, stick it on a pike and nail it into the ground at the Shinobi State Park with a blended cup of balls right next to it most likely having had forced him to shallow it first before draining it back out of his large intestine.

_You should always be like the bright sky; like that white cloud_  
_Yes, you should always smile like that; as if nothing happen_

The drive home was a silent one, him always listening for her breathing incase something went wrong, her trying not to cry to hard.

Finally the made it back to the Hyuga mansion where they found Neji waiting in the foyer.

"Where have you been? Your father has bee-" he was cut short by the sob that left his cousins mouth as she raced to her room.

"Another Naruto encounter." Sasuke explained.

"What could he have done this time? Did he try to talk to her again?"

Sasuke tilted his head, "I wouldn't say talk as much as yell."

"Wha-"

"He yelled about how he was glad they broke up, how she could fuck me all she wanted, how he didn't want to even see her again…" Sasuke nodded. "Yep, and then he told her he hated her."

"That… The…" Neji's stoic face was now twist with bright anger he looked so close to having smoke resonate out of his ears. "When I see him again and better pray that I don't leave him in a plastic bag right next to a dumpster some where."

"Relax, I'm sure the girls will take care of it when they find out…"

Neji winced and crossed his legs, "Don't make me feel sorry for the guy."

Hinata's muffling crying could be heard as silence settled over the two boys.

"I need to go talk to her." Neji said as he stood up.

"Alright, I'll need to go and get Sakura anyways."

"Don't you think Naruto would find it weird if you're going out with Hinata and Sakura?" the male Hyuga asked as her both raised an eyebrow and his body from the seat.

"I'm dating Sakura and I'm fake dating Hinata. I'll see you guys later."

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

Neji entered his cousin's room to find that said person face down in her bed.

"Hey, Hinata, you okay?"

She turned her head a surprised glared her cousin, "Does it seem like I'm _okay_, Neji?"

He crept forward and sat at the foot of the bed, "I'm sorry… I heard about Naruto. Do you want me to kill him?"

She shook her head as she continued to cry.

Sighing Neji stood up, "Come with me."

Hinata sat up and whimpered, "Why?"

"Hinata, just come with me."

Taking her arm he lead her toward the balcony she had connected to her room, "You see the sky?"

Hinata wiped her tears to look at it better but they still slid down and nodded.

"Now look down farther you see the storm clouds?"

She nodded once again.

Neji turned and leaned against the railing, "Pride always comes before the fall, Hinata. Don't cry because its over but be happy it happened. You shouldn't need Naruto to be happy. Cry, scream, do whatever you have to but don't be a like Sasuke or Sai or Gaara, for that matter."

Hinata put her face in her hands, "You should have heard him. He told me he did care about me anymore, he said he didn't regret leaving me, he told me to stay away from him. _He _told _me_ that he _hated_ me. He yelled that he hated me at me."

Neji wrapped an arm around his cousin, "And he's an idiot, you know why? Because he doesn't know what he just did. You deserve to be happy with or without him, you deserve to be happy with or without anything you might have gained or lost. Show him that you're as strong as we know you are. Smile your smile even if he's around or not because you don't need him like you shouldn't need him like you need air."

"But I do need him, Neji." she sobbed not taking her hands from her face.

The older Hyuga shook his head, "No you don't. You lived 7 years without him as a boyfriend, and 7 years before that without even knowing he existed.

"Remember when Hanabi was born?"

The girl nodded slowly.

"Remember the first day she said her first word?"

Hinata couldn't help but smile at the memory. Her sister had called her 'Hata' because she could pronounce 'Hinata'. She had been watching her as she cooked her father's and Neji's dinner. Hanabi had just turned 15 months and sitting in the booster seat at the table when Hinata felt an empty bottle thrown at her.

The girl smiled bigger how shocked she was at both Hanabi throwing a bottle at her and saying 'Hata' over and over until she was given another bottle.

"You should always smile like that, no matter what happens." Neji giving his cousin a full hug. "You know why?"

"Why?" her voice had stopped shaking with the aftermaths of crying.

"Because, you're my cousin and my sister. You're also the first daughter of Hiashi Hyuga and Hanabi Hyuga's sister and care taker. Also, _no one_ like you shoulder ever be unhappy."

She smirked and returned her hypnotically said brother, "Thanks, Neji."

* * *

Author's Notes:

1) I'm sorry but I had to do it. I just had to give Sasuke's part to Neji because I wanted a brotherly/sisterly moment between Hinata and Neji.

2) Thanks to **dark-lelu, jamisa27, and K.K. Slidder999999999** for reviewing.

3) HaruHaru is ending soon I'm thinking just 2 more chapter + the ep. In the Ep. it will be the chorus but it will be happy one. I will make a happy ending, i must make a happy ending, the happy will happen... although many may not like how the ending is but will have to deal with it.


	7. As Time Passes

Summary: She was 8 years old, with a long medical history. He was the class clown, he was the bug lover, he was the Emo, he was the artist, he was her best friend, and they were all close friends… until the drama of high school settled over the pack… Inspired by Big Bang's Haru-Haru (or Day by Day).

Disclaimer: I don't own this and i do not own that. Whatever 'this' or 'that' may imply. ENJOY!

_**

* * *

**_

_I hope your heart feels relieved_  
_Please forget me live (in)_  
_The tears will dry completely_  
_As time passes_

A couple more days past and both Naruto and Hinata had been getting either worst or better.

Relationship wise? They were both kind of going down hill.

Attitude? Hinata was taking Neji's advice and moving on. Naruto, on the other hand, was still not himself.

The heiress was hanging out with the guys again. Sai and Shino had seemed to be less interested in her, which was wasn't about to object too. Especially, since the news was told.

"Oh my God! I asked him!" Ino shouted as she jumping onto Temari's lap causing the older girl to spill her milk over the both of them.

"Ino, get off of me before the rest of this ends up on your head." Temari growled.

Eeping the bleach blonde jumped away from the dirty blonde and onto the table.

Tossing her hair behind her shoulder, "Anyways, I asked Sai out."

All the girls shut down. Ino had said the as if she was a professional attorney and with a straight face. Sakura stopped reapplying her lipgloss from eating. Tenten dropped her fork. Temari's arm locked preventing her of wiping the spilt milk with a napkin. Hinata stiffened in her seat.

"What?"

"Don't what us, Yamanaka!" Temari snapped.

"What did he say?" Hinata asked.

"How did you ask him?" Sakura questioned as she slipped the tube of gloss into her pocket.

"The question is where was he looking when he answered." Tenten said before she started to eat again.

Ino smirked slyly, "If you must know," she turned to Hinata, "He said yes." she faced Sakura. "I just flat out asked him after class in the hall by his locker." she glared at Tenten. "I'll have you know some boys don't think I'm a sex magnet; he was looking at my face."

Hinata giggled as the girl launched into a group hug, "You finally did it, Ino. I'm proud of you."

"I also heard Hebi from the 9th grade class confessed to Shino." Tenten commented as they settled back down.

Temari looked at Hinata, "How does it feel to have your boys taken away from you?"

The Hyuga shrugged, "I don't really care. As long as their happy then I'm happy. Which reminds me, Ino, hurt Sai Ato in anyway don't be surprised when 7th grade pictures magically resurface all around the school."

Ino paled, "Hinata, you wouldn't."

"Your right I wouldn't… unless you gave me a reason." she giggled back before standing. "I need to head to the library for a few books. Where are we meeting after school?"

"Ino's locker." they all answered without thought.

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

The Hyuga exited the Media Center with 15 minutes to spared before lunch ended. She held the books in her hands and flipped through the pages as she walked.

Without warning she stopped breathing. No matter how hard she tried to force her mouth to open in order to get air. She dropped the books and gripped the wall in order to keep herself standing.

Tears came to her eyes as she realized what was happening. Her heart had finally given up on her, her lungs as well were shutting down but at a quicker speed. Her legs folded under her weight refusing to hold her any longer.

She couldn't breath, her throat hurt, her vision was not focusing. Out of all the thoughts that were flashing in her weak mind were those of her friends, her family… and the one that had always stood out to her…

Naruto…

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

"How could you say yes to Ino?" Kiba questioned as he, Sai, Shino and Sasuke walked toward the lunch room.

They had been kept after class for arguing about Naruto and how he was acting, why he wasn't turning up to school, why he never answered his phone anymore… but staying after class had caused all of them to realize they the reason they fought to so much was because they were friends. It was what they did; it was what they were known for. Their fights were so loud it had even Shino shouting at them.

"And what about Hebi?"

Both Sai and Shino stayed unanswered.

The echo of a loud thud reached Sasuke's ears and turning his slightly he booked it.

Sai stopped and watched his cousin race down another hall and stop in front of a slumping figure. It took him under a second to realize why his cousin was so worried, why he'd run toward her…

He soon followed, telling Shino to Kiba find Neji and tell him it was Hinata. When questioned he just retold him and made sure it was happening.  
Shino joined the Uchiha next to the fallen Hyuga.

"How is she?" Sai asked also kneeling.

"She's not breathing and her heart beat has slowed…"

Footsteps could be heard by the 3 boys as Neji, Shizune and Tsunade came toward them.

The boys stepped back the principal forced herself toward the fallen girl. A few second later without looking away from Hinata she ordered one of them to call 911.

"Neji, I need to know why she's like this."

"She… Her heart hasn't been in the best condition-"

"When did it started?"

"She's had it since she was born but it hasn't been as bad as we've recently discovered."

"Why wasn't I informed earlier?"

"It hadn't crossed our minds and Hinata had only decided to let a selective group of people know."

"What's on her record?"

"Over the years she had been falling very sick but she always recovered but recently it had been happening more often. We took her in and the doctor recommended us coming in every few weeks to not her progress. She had been on medication that seemed to be helping her but she stopped when-"

"Hurry it up." Tsunade pushed as she made sure that Hinata still had a beat.

"She stopped taking it when a relationship ended. The doctor had us coming in more often which had caused the break up. Up until a couple weeks ago he didn't tell us how serious it was until he suggested surgery which she had accepted. We had been taking her in few testing to see when she'd be ready."

"Shizune, I want you to wait at the entrance for the EMS. Make sure all students stay in their classes, I want this hall blocked off.

**_~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~_**

"Did you find her?" Sakura asked as she entered the classroom.

Tenten shook her head, "I even tried her cell; wouldn't answer. I called Neji; straight to voice mail."

"What about Sasuke?" the pinkette insisted losing a little more hope she had.

Tenten nodded, "I think he answered for a second before he hung up…"

"Why do you think they have all the students in class?" Ino asked once she joined them.

"Lock down." the twin bunned girl suggested.

The three of them turned and faced Temari.

The dirty blond glared, "What?… Hey, Gaara wouldn't be as stupid as to go through a mess like that again. Now stop staring at me. Besides they had a hallway blocked off, Gaara would have taken it through the whole school."

Sakura dropped her pencil, "They did have a hallway blocked."

Ino leaned away from her friend, "What are you getting at?"

"Listen," Sakura pushed her chair closer. "They had one hall blocked; the hall to the library. Hinata went there before lunch ended, we haven't seen Neji, Sasuke, Sai or Kiba at all-"

"So they kidnapped her?" Temari asked playing dumb.

"Shove it, Sabaku. We both know you already figured it out." Sakura hissed not knowing they had caught the attention of one other blonde friend.

"Solved what?" Ino asked.

Temari groaned, "Hinata went to the library and didn't come back. Neji disappeared before lunch ended. Sasuke and the boys haven't even turned up since the morning. They had the hall to the library blocked off. Tsunade hasn't made an announcement about why we're all stuck in class but Shizune did. Getting the picture, Yamanaka?"

"So the boys raped her?"

Tenten slammed her heading into the desk.

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

Hinata was safely on her way to the hospital with the principal in the ambulance with her. Neji followed in his own car… with a demanding Inuzuka, an uneasy Uchiha as well as Ato and ever silent Aburame.

"Kiba, shut up. You wanted to come, if you want answers wait until we get there!" Neji shouted. "Sasuke, call her father."

When they arrived Tsunade was waiting for them in the waiting room, "Follow me."

Neji and Sasuke shared a look before following her.

The Senju lead them in a room that was much like an office, "Neji have a seat. I'd like to wait for Hinata's father to be here as well."

"He won't be here for a-"

"Where is she?" The head Hyuga asked stepping into the room.

A moment after stepping into the room in a panic he composed himself when he noticed other people in the room.

"Mr. Hyuga, have a seat next to your son. There are… things I'd like to discuss with you." the brown eyed lady said, she shifted her gaze to the other boys. "I'm going to have to ask you leave. I'm sorry but this is official business."

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

Sasuke glared back at Kiba; Kiba glared back at Sasuke.

"I fucking hate you, dude?" the brunette growled.

"I fucking hate you, too." the raven haired male growled right back.

"Just give us answers." Shino stated as he sat across with Sai.

Sasuke leaned back, "She's dying."

"No shit, Sherlock! Why is she dying?" Kiba said.

"She has a weak heart. Naruto dumping her didn't do her any good."

"Why?"

"Were not listening to what Neji told Tsunade?" Sasuke spat.

"Well, sorry if I was focusing on my friend." Kiba defended himself.

**_~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~_**

"Then it's settled I'll personally take her surgery into my own hands." Tsunade said closing Hinata's medical files before twining her fingers together. "Actually, I'm really quite surprised I wasn't informed sooner."

"Why would you want to take care of her? Are you even qualified?" Haishi asked.

Tsunade sighed, "I haven't been in this town for 20 years. Believe me extra time pays off. I have a doctorate degree in medicine and a masters in education. But you're off the subject.

"Why wasn't I informed. If I had known I would have assigned someone to stay with her at all times."

"Hinata wouldn't have allowed it. Besides the girls were always with her." Neji countered.

"I'm sure there are classes that she didn't have with them."

"Yes, true, but she had those classes with Sasuke."

"She'd need someone with her through the whole day, it wouldn't be safe to switch her off to different people every hour."

"Lets say Hinata did allow it, who would have assigned?"

Tsunade stared at Neji, "Naruto, he's one I can trust."

"And you're aware her situation with him?"

"Yes, Sasuke and Naruto had a fight over her in my halls." she answered before staring at Haishi. "You got some family."

Neji stood up, "Is she allowed any visitors?"

The blonde nodded, "She should be on life support to keep her heart beating. I expect her to awake in a couple of hours."

* * *

Author's Notes:

1) Two more chapters. Two more chapters. Hopefully, they're good two chapters. I have a feeling they'll be the longest ones though because well, at the end of stories you have a lot to crap into them, which I try to avoid so…

2) Thanks to **dark-lelu, K.K. Slidder999999999, jamisa27, SmexyRawr and usuiXOXOmisa** for reviewing.

3) I can't wait for it to end… but then again I can because I really liked this one.


	8. I Pray for You

Summary: She was 8 years old, with a long medical history. He was the class clown, he was the bug lover, he was the Emo, he was the artist, he was her best friend, and they were all close friends… until the drama of high school settled over the pack… Inspired by Big Bang's Haru-Haru (or Day by Day).

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO or HARUHARU

* * *

_It would've hurt less if we hadn't met at all  
__Hope you will bury our promise of being together forever, baby  
__I pray for you_

She was awake and smiling when she saw the boys in the room with her. The first thing Kiba did when she woke up was tackle her into a hug, begging her to forgive of being a complete idiot and not being a best friend to her.

Giggling she just said she had nothing to forgive him for because he had done nothing wrong.

Sasuke looked at the girl, "How you feeling?"

"Like crap." she answered with a straight face.

"You've felt like crap before?" Kiba asked pulling away.

"Just like you've ate cat food before."

"It was dog food."

"What's the difference."

"Dog food taste like meat; cat food taste like fish."

They laughed.

"I'm going to go talk to Neji for awhile." Sasuke said as he left the room. "By the way Kiba you have a couple more minutes."

Hinata turned to the brunette as if to ask what he meant.

"They're only 3 people in at a time. Neji and your father are talking with Tsunade. Sai and Shino are downstairs getting something to eat. We've been waiting for you to wake up for 2 hours. We were really worried about you, Hime." Kiba explained.

Hinata blushed at their old nickname for her. They hadn't called her that since middle school… at least she thought.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you guys to worry. The only reason Sasuke knew is because I let it slip in middle school, and Sai knew because Sasuke told him."

"You know how worried we were when we saw you in the hall. Sasuke showed something over then hatered or loneliness for once." Kiba explained.

"I wouldn't think that." Hinata said. "Sasuke's dating Sakura so I doubt he'd be that lonely."

Kiba looked at her with a brow raised, "You guys broke up?"

"What?… No, we weren't actually dating. Besides Sakura would have killed me if we really were. We just acted to get Naruto to move on."

"I say it didn't work so well."

"Kiba," Hinata looked at him. "I need you to do me a favor."

His throat clenched.

"If I don't come back out I need you to tell Naruto something."

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

Naruto was walking. The boys hadn't met like they always did at the front.

When the bell rang he had watched the girls run out of the room and completely ignore who was in their way.

But their behavior wasn't what bothered him most. He had over heard them talking about Hinata. She was sick or something and the boys knew about it. Was he the only one who didn't. Besides wouldn't she just bounce back to health and then she could go back to running around with Sasuke.

Wandering around with those thoughts in his head weren't the best way to get home because before he knew it he wasn't even close to his apartment.

As luck would have it his phone started to ring.

Without thinking he answered it, it had felt like forever since he had answered a call, "What?". Although it wasn't like he was going answer with a 'hey'.

"You're one dumb idiot, Naruto." Kiba said.

"Huh?"

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

"You know Hinata's in the hospital, right?" Kiba asked as he looked into the room.

Naruto didn't answer right away, "Not really."

"Well she is and Sai and Shino are with her right now. Do you know why?"

Kiba knew Naruto was shaking his head no…

"Her heart doesn't function right. Its giving up on her… Tsunade is taking care of the transplant but there is still a chance that she won't make it. Naruto, she needs you as much as you need her."

"She has Sasuke," Naruto growled and was seriously thinking of hanging up.

"Idiot, she doesn't. Both of you need to stop lying to yourselves. Naruto, she might die. As if, like, never talk again. Never breath again. She might die and you're not here to even tell her bye."

Naruto felt as if everything stopped as he started to realize what really was happening to her.

Hinata Hyuga, a girl he liked… loved above all others was going in surgery. Although Tsunade would be performing it there was still a high chance she wouldn't make it.

"I like her I do and she's one of my best friends. I'm telling you, you might want to get over here. They're about ready to take her in."

The next thing he knew was a crashing sound and then the line going dead. Kiba hung up and stared into her room.

The girls had came a few minutes earlier and had demanded to all see her all together.

The Inuzuka grinned at the laughing Hinata.

Would it have been different if she hadn't been friends with him? But if she hadn't would she had been friend with Shino, or would they have been friends with Sasuke, Sai and Naruto?

Shaking his head from those kind of thoughts he started to go back down stairs to join the rest of the boys.

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

They only had a couple of minutes before she'd be sent in; the girls had left on Hinata's orders to get some rest.

Sasuke patted the cap on her head, "That kind of suits you, doesn't it?"

Hinata laughed as she put her hands on it, "They said it'd keep my hair out of the way. I didn't want to cut it off."

"Hinata." they looked to see Shinuze standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry but its time."

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "You be safe."

They left the room.

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

Naruto burst through the doors and ran straight to the first person her recognized.

"Neji!"

Her cousin turned and was tackled into the nearest chair only to be picked right back up by his collar, "Where is she?"

"OR, they should be getting her ready to be moved. Better hurry." Neji answered with some smugness.

The blonde let the Hyuga go and ran for the stairs seeing as the elevator would take to long to wait for.

With every step he recalled everything he and Hinata went through. Year by year. Month by month. Week by week. Day by Day. He was lying to himself he loved her, he wanted her around, he would do anything for that girl. And it had taken her being near death for him to final swallow his pride and come running to her for the chance to say he was sorry.

He was taking the steps 2 at a time. With everyone his heart beat became louder. So loud it had became an unmistakable pounding in his ear. It had seemed to halt all together as he ran into Sasuke.

They shared a look before the Uchiha held out something to him. His face showed nothing and voiced no emotions, "Hinata still loves you. You know that?"

Naruto stared at the boy he had once called a friend; he felt the ring in his palm and nodded ever so slightly.

"You probably already know but incase it didn't get through that think head of yours. We were acting, we were never dating."

"Bastard." Naruto hissed.

Sasuke smirked, "You might want to hurry. When I left they were wheeling her in."

Letting go of the blonde's hand the raven male moved away and continued his path down stairs.

As soon as the raven haired male let go the blonde had clenched the ring in his hand. Taking a deep breath he began to run again.

It was Hinata they were dealing with and if was sick she wouldn't have showed it, would she? She was the one who liked him for years on end, she wouldn't have just moved on like that.

He finally made it to the floor and guessed his way through the halls. He knew he had past the right hall when had caught a glimpse of Shino's jacket.

Switching gears he took a shard turn… but the doors had already closed.

* * *

Author's Notes:

1) I think this chapter sucked. I wanted it to be better but look at it… more like read it… Anyways, it was pitiful.

2) One last chapter. Hopefully its an ending you all will like.

3) Thanks to **taiga-tan1000 and K.K. Slidder999999999** for reviewing.


	9. I'm in Love

Disclaimer: Do not own HARUHARU or NARUTO.

* * *

_Do not look back and leave  
__Do not find me again and live (in)  
__I'm in love, only the good memories, because you have no regrets  
__I can not afford it in any way  
__In some ways be able to stand  
__In this case, you should be happy  
__I become numb day by day (uh uh uh uh)  
__Oh girl I cry, cry  
__You know I said goodbye to all ..._

"Will you relax? She'll be fine."

"It's not your girlfriend-"

"Your right, it's not. It's mine."

"Will you all shut up?"

"No!" the three men shouted at Sai.

"Wimps." the artist sighed before being hugged from behind.

"Hey, how you been?" the loud mouth blonde asked before releasing him.

"Watching the boys fight about Hinata… again." Sai answered before returning to what ever he had been working on.

"Speaking of which, the rest of girls are going to be here in a few minutes… they were talking about chocolate or something." Ino said as she took the seat next to Sai. "Don't worry its not like she's going to die."

They shot a look at her.

"Guys, she'll be fine. She's a Hyuga after all." Ino explained rolling her eyes.

It had been a year since her transplant and she had recovered. But there were things that were different. The relationships was a major change.

Though Naruto had apologized and practically begged for her forgiveness while she was sedated but he had practically tore himself apart refusing to leave her side on days on end. It was so bad that at one point Hinata had told him that she wanted him to go home and he had complied for the first time without any questions.

When she was released Naruto was on hands and feet for, which was quite sad if you asked any of them?

But despite his attempts neither Neji or Hinata would let him return to the boyfriend status until he had proved himself worthy again… Harsh? Maybe but he _had _accused of _her_ of cheating on him. Since when did Hinata Hyuga have the heart to cheat? She didn't because she hardly had one at all.

Eventually, he had succeed her in forgiving him, but then again practically committing suicide does that people.

"She's just going to Byakugan University with Neji and Neji won't let anything happen to her." Sasuke said trying to get the air around Kiba and Naruto to calm down.

"But why there? Why couldn't she come to Kage with me?" he whined.

A flash of blond past them and jumped on to the Uchiha, "Because we never expected you to be the one to be accepted there."

"Surprised me that Shikamaru didn't." Temari said and she dropped a bag onto the bench.

It had surprised all of them. It would have seemed fitting to have Sakura, she having been Tsunade's office for senior year, or Shikamaru, having been another one of Tsunade's office aid but he was mostly for exams and school activities but still with his IQ it had seemed more likely. To have Naruto, one of the slowest of them all? Either way they were proud of him… but still surprised; not really.

"I knew he'd get accepting. But sadly my father would like me and Neji to attend; it is called Byakugan for nothing." a girl petite girl said has she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Meaning the best students with business potential are going. Sorry but you'd be out of luck." Neji explained as he dropped his bags.

"But Temari and Kankuro are attending." he whined once again.

"Only because Gaara is going to Kage, too" Temari said.

"What about Sasuke?"

"Sharingan. Rival to Byakugan. Then the rest of them are going to ANBU."

Naruto visibly deflated.

Today Hinata, Neji, Temari and Kankuro would be off to Byukugan. Tomorrow Tenten, Lee, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba and Shino would be heading to ANBU. Then a week from then Sasuke would be going to Sharingan while Gaara and him be going to Kage.

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

Naruto admired Hinata from a distance. For now, at least. They were moving on; growing up. High school was over and there was no way of going back. No way of changing the words he had shouted to her to stop the different attitude she had toward him Through she was the same sweet Hinata, she wasn't the sweet, timid, naïve and quiet Hinata had fallen for back then. He had thought at a time that he was the cause of that. He could be right but when she was asked she had answered no.

"Its something that happen. No one has plan to change it just sometimes happens and the world and events are to blame for that not people."

She was a little harsher but still had a soft heart. She was a little more violent but only when it came to the people close to her. She didn't blush as much but she still stuttered when she was nervous or excited.

But like the old saying "some things never change".

Hinata still loved him. Hinata still squealed when something frightened her. Hinata still thinks of others before herself. Hinata still hide her body, even if it showed a little more now. Hinata still smiled like nothing happen. Hinata was Hinata no matter what.

That was one of things he loved about her. She went through life like nothing happened, always moving forward even if she was unhappy, as long as her friends were happy then she had no reason to be sad.

"True friends are always there. Whether it may hurt or not… because that's what friends are for, right?"

That was another thing. She didn't let it stop her from helping her friend be happy. If something went wrong she'd willow in despair for a minute or so and then keep moving. She had no regrets in her life, only difficulties.

"Life is to short for regrets. So you play hard because skin always grow back. Kiss slowly because you never know it could be that last. Forgive quickly because you don't know if you'll ever get a chance. Take chances and give everything because you never know where you may go wrong."

Hinata always had these little sayings in her head for every occasion. Whether it be a birthdays:

"Getting old is like play cards. You have a heart to give away one day, hopefully to the right person. A diamond to have on your finger whenever he decides to pop the question. A club to drink and enjoy yourself in when times get hard. Then comes the Spade to bury your loved ones, and let us pray they were old enough to pass."

She was just the loveable Hyuga Princess that he was lucky to have by his side.

_**~:~ Day ~:~ By ~:~ Day ~:~**_

Hinata approached her boyfriend, for the second time, with a question on her mind and she was determine to find the answer to.

Taking his arm she forced him to follow her away from the group.

Once they stopped the question slipped past her lips with out warning, "Are you going to break up with me?"

Naruto choked.

She was asking if they would break up… again? He looked at her. She had her eyes into a narrow gaze, she was serious.

If she had asked that… then; he wouldn't have known how to answer but this was now and he knew what he had to say.

"No. I would never do that again… Why would you think-"

She tucked her hair behind her ear, "But what if you meet someone else? If you want to be with her instead of me?"

"What happen to all that 'friends are always there whether it'll hurt or not' bullshit you said?" chuckled lightly as he wrapped an arm around her.

Hinata slapped his arm, "It is not bullshit it's philosophy something you'll need to show respect to.

"But that isn't the point. I don't think I could stand you actually falling for some girl while I'm half way across the country. I mean, I'll put up with, yeah, but I don't think I'll be able to fully… relate to you anymore."

"Meaning if I were to technically cheat on you then you'd toss me to the curb and not give me another chance?" he asked with a little humor but was for the most part serious.

"No, I'm saying if you ever break up with me over the phone, email, or any other way that is not face to face then I'd do that. If you do find some else at least break up with in person and introduce to her. Who knows maybe we could be friends." Hinata explained.

Naruto looked at the girl, "You I wouldn't find anyone else. I know what its like for me to not be with you. I almost lost you for good and I could have gone right along with you."

"No, wouldn't." she snapped. "You have every right to be happy with or without me. So if you had killed yourself I would have killed you in the after life, kick your ass right back to earth and force you to move on."

He laughed, she had also became more open in using cuss words, "You should have seen me when they brought you out. I thought you had left. Tsunade wouldn't stop laughing at me."

"Not was rude of her." Hinata giggled. "But it was funny, you thought I died. You know Hyuga don't go down so easy."

"Apparently." he smirked at her.

"Hey, Hinata! Planes here! You coming!" Temari's loud voice shouted at the couple.

Naruto took her hand and kissed her lightly, "You be careful and call as soon as you land."

Hinata blushed and diverted her eyes from the blonde but nodded, "Only if you promise not to freak if I'm off time. Different time zone."

He kissed her again right before she had to board. He loved her and it was no secret to anyone. At one point or another he knew there would be rough patches but he'd do anything to keep her even if it meant dropping out of Kage to join her at Byukagan… he'd get in whether her father denied anyways.

"Bye, Hime!" the boys shouted as she disappeared right behind her cousin.

Yep, no matter what would come in the future she'd always be there princess.

* * *

Author's Notes:

1) Well, it's over. Done with. Like or loved it; it is over. I hope you all enjoyed the ending. I was going for something a little more different but when I typed it out it was just so cheesy and I cannot stand cheesy. Because cheesy makes you blush like crazy.

2) I had picked KU for Naruto to go to, which seemed fitting since he will be Hokage one day… I really was planning to have them all go to ANBU College but it wouldn't have worked because well I had to have it fit the chorus and I'm proud of it that I did it the way I did it. If any of the readers didn't like it they're welcome to write their own ending to it (warn me first because I would sooo want to read it).

3) Thanks to **dark-lelu, K.K. Slider999999999 and cool hina-chan1** for reviewing.

4) This concludes the end of HARUHARU and I hope you liked it. If there are any songs you'd like to see turned to a multi-chapter give me the name and main characters and I'll see what I can do, but only if you do.

5) I hope to see you reviewing another one of my stories soon to come out hopefully. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING HARUHARU!


End file.
